Les meilleurs amis du monde
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Kirua ne se sent pas digne d'être l'ami de Gon après la fuite qu'il a prise. Après tout, il est juste une ombre derrière une lumière ardente. D'après Irumi, il n'est pas capable d'avoir des véritables amis mais pourtant, Gon a toujours été là.
**Disclaimer:** _Hunter x Hunter appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi_

 **Pairing:** _KilluGon (sous entendus)_

 **Note (1):** _C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom et même s'il est un peu vide ces derniers temps, j'avais envie d'écrire dessus ^^ J'ai eu l'idée lorsque j'ai appris que HxH reprenait vraiment (Donc oui, ça fait un petit bout de temps mais j'ai pris du temps pour écrire ce court OS) !_

 **Note (2):** _Comme j'adore ce pairing, il y a des chances que je revienne :3 Surtout que j'ai quelques idées x)_

 **Note (3):** _Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe :c Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 ** _Les meilleurs amis du monde:_**

La pluie tombait à grosse goutte, le vent était frais, faisant frisonner n'importe qui et le ciel était d'un gris profond. Pas un seul rayon de soleil éclairait le passage, les nuages couvraient quasiment tout, présageant une forte pluie, sans doutes des orages et quelques éclairs. C'était ce que les gens appelleraient de « mauvais temps » et c'était également le genre de temps qui les faisait fuir et les contraignaient à se trouver un abris. Un endroit qui serait couvert, sous un toit, au chaud en attendant que le « mauvais temps » passe pour pouvoir à nouveau sortir et se sentir en sécurité.

Pourtant, dehors, dans le froid, se trouvait un jeune homme qui devait avoir tout juste douze ans ou peut-être treize, il était assis par terre contre le sol trempé en pierre, adossé contre un mur et ne semblait même pas faire attention à la pluie.

Cela faisait déjà un petit bout de temps qu'il se trouvait ici, dans cette petite ruelle qui menait à un cul de sac. Ses yeux ténébreux où on pouvait encore y lire un trace de pureté étaient vides, son teint blanc tout comme ses cheveux neiges semblaient avoir perdu toute vivacité, ses vêtements étaient inondés par la pluie mais pourtant, il n'y faisait nullement attention. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, l'état dans lequel il se trouvait l'importait peu, tant pis s'il tombait malade ou s'il se faisait attaquer en pleine rue – de toute façon, il savait se défendre et son corps était entraîné pour ne pas succomber au maladie – car il avait déjà l'impression d'être mort, d'être complètement vidé de lui même.

Ce n'était pas la pluie qui donnait à Kirua l'envie de fuir car à cet instant, il avait juste envie de disparaître comme ses gouttes de pluie qui s'éclataient contre le sol. Le seul bruit qu'il entendait lorsqu'il tendait l'oreille pour se concentrer fut le son que produisait le contact de la pluie contre la la surface sur laquelle elle se reposait, c'était comme un tintement, un petit son, un bruit qui se répétaient inlassablement. C'était sa seule compagnie. Il n'était pas digne d'en avoir une autre, ou du moins, pas celle de Gon.

Un souffle froid sortit entre ses lèvres closes, il voulut murmurer son nom, _Gon_ mais s'était finalement tût. Son regard s'abattit au niveau de ses chaussures qui commençaient doucement à prendre l'eau elles aussi pour finir tremper comme le reste de son corps. Il pouvait sentir le bout de ses chaussures gorgés d'eau mais pour autant, il ne bougea pas d'un iota et garda la même position. Sa tête se baissa de plus en plus comme happer par des pensées profondes qui le tiraient vers le bas. _Est-ce-que je suis digne d'être ton meilleur ami ? Ou d'être ton ami tout simplement ? De pouvoir rester ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à tes côtés ?_ Probablement pas. Une personne comme lui n'en avait en aucun cas le droit.

Gon était une lumière et Kirua était comme son ombre mais actuellement, il doutait de pouvoir en être digne. Ou plutôt, il n'en était pas digne. Gon était une lumière trop éblouissante pour lui et sa présence ne pouvait être que négatif pour ce dernier. Il n'était même pas capable de le protéger comme un véritable meilleur ami, il avait lâchement fuit.

 _Il avait fuit. Fuit. Fuit. Fuit._

Les mots se répétèrent inlassablement dans son esprit et même en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre cette voix qui lui murmurait ces mots là, il les entendait toujours. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été aussi lâche. Son ami avait été en danger et la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à bonne à faire était de partir, de courir, de prendre ses jambes à son coup et fuir le danger. Un vrai lâche.

Pourtant, au plus profond de lui, il avait voulu rester, il aurait aimé rester aux côtés de Gon, combattre avec lui et le protéger. Cependant, malgré son envie forte et le combat mental qu'il avait mené, il entendait encore et toujours la voix d'Irumi qui l'obligeait à prendre la fuite s'il était hésitait. La voix de son frère lui disait de fuir s'il n'était pas sur de réussir sa mission, il ne devait pas prendre de risque.

Même s'il voulait rester, cette voix si similaire à celle d'Irumi continuait de retentir dans son esprit tel un venin qui faisait le tour de son organisme. Il avait franchement cru en devenir fou et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il était parti en courant. La voix de son frère avait cessé de chanter en boucle et son cœur s'était serré comme jamais, il avait abandonné son meilleur ami à son sort.

Si seulement il était resté. Kirua ne savait même plus où se réfugier, il ne pouvait plus faire face à Gon après ce qu'il avait fait. Alors il s'était caché dans cette ruelle en espérant que Gon ne se pointerait pas, de toute façon il aurait encore fuit mais cette fois-ci, il le ferait sans regret car il n'était pas digne de faire face à son meilleur ami.

Gon avait toujours été là pour lui. Il en avait réellement pris conscience lorsque ce dernier était allé le chercher jusqu'à chez lui malgré les nombreux obstacles qui s'étaient dressés entre eux. Il y avait aussi Kurapika et Leolio et il leur en était très reconnaissant d'avoir accompagné Gon. Il ne savait pas précisément ce que ses trois amis avaient vécu avant de le revoir mais il s'était douté que cela ne fut pas un jeux d'enfant, surtout lorsqu'il avait vu dans quel état se trouvait son meilleur ami. Malgré le sourire éblouissant qu'il lui avait offert, Gon était couvert de plaies, des bleus et enflé dans certains endroits, surtout au niveau du visage.

Cependant, cela ne fut que le début de leur aventure à tous les deux et leur relation n'avait fait que s'intensifier avec le temps. Ils étaient à la fois les meilleurs amis du monde et des rivaux mais ils s'adoraient tellement.

Un léger petit sourire se dessina lorsqu'il songea à tous les mots touchants qu'avait un jour puis lui dire Gon alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas rendu la moitié. Il n'oublierait jamais ce que lui avait dit le brun quand ils étaient tous les deux allés dans la ville natale de ce dernier, il l'avait invité à poursuivre leur aventure ensemble jusqu'à qu'il trouve enfin un but. Pourtant, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, il n'en avait pas trouvé car ce dont il avait réellement envie était de rester à ses côtés et il ne voulait pas changer cela.

Gon lui avait un jour dit qu'il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré et Kirua n'avait jamais osé lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il s'était simplement contenté de rougir en entendant cela. Un autre jour, quand Biscuit avait demandé à Gon la première chose qu'il dirait en voyant son père, il avait répondu qu'il lui présenterait son super meilleur ami. Ses joues prirent subitement une teinte rosée à cette pensée. C'était des simples mots mais cela le touchait énormément.

Il regrettait de n'avoir jamais osé dire au brun ce genre de phrase mais il s'embarrassait souvent trop vite lorsqu'ils parlaient de ce genre de sujet. Cela faisait peut-être que quelques heures qu'ils étaient séparés mais Gon lui manquait déjà mais il ne comptait plus le voir. S'il avait bien un regret, c'était de ne pas lui avoir fait part de ses sentiments qui étaient ancrés au plus profond de son cœur.

— Kirua ! cria la voix de Gon.

L'ancien assassin redressa immédiatement la tête et l'aperçut, ce dernier s'approcha de lui en souriant.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il devait faire ? Fuir, encore ou lui dire honnêtement qu'il se séparait de lui et qu'il comptait faire son chemin seul. Connaissant Gon, il l'empêcherai de fuir et étant donné qu'il était bloqué à cause de ce cul de sac, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Kirua s'était alors relevé sans pour autant s'avancer vers Gon qui était trop lumineux à cet instant. Comment pouvait-il lui sourire après ce qu'il avait pourtant fait ?

— Pourquoi tu restes là sous la pluie ?

Gon était arrivé jusqu'à lui, juste quelques centimètres les séparaient. Kirua n'osa pas le regarder et essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il avait décidé de partir et qu'il n'était pas digne de lui.

— Je me suis inquiété pour toi, continua le brun en attrapant soudainement la bras de Kirua.

A ce contact, Kirua releva la tête et fronça des sourcils. Il devait lui dire la vérité.

— Gon, on.. on … on ne peut plus rester ensemble.

— Pourquoi ?

Gon semblait sincèrement étonné et visiblement inquiet.

— Je ne peux pas rester avec toi après ce que je te fais ! Je.. je ne suis pas digne de toi alors.. Laisse moi partir.

— C'est hors de question que je te laisse partir pour une raison aussi stupide ! cria Gon en se fâchant.

— Idiot ! Tu n'as pas vu ce que je t'ai fais ?!

— C'est toi l'idiot ! Kirua est un idiot ! riposta le brun en lui tirant la langue. J'ai très bien vu ce que tu as fais, tu es juste parti.

— "Juste parti" ?! Mais c'est grave, tu devrais me haïr plutôt !

— Non ! Je ne te haïrai jamais parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne t'en voudrais jamais d'être parti parce que c'est toi et uniquement toi donc je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir.

Kirua se sentit à nouveau rougir et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était vraiment confus et Gon semblait ne pas lui en vouloir. Il était toujours souriant comme rien ne s'était passé. Au fond, avait-il réellement envie de partir ? La réponse était évidente, bien sûre qu'il voulait continuer à rester avec Gon et ne jamais le quitter, surtout s'ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. Ils continueraient d'ailleurs toujours à s'entendre aussi bien parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, des larmes dévalèrent ses joues et il eut envie d'étreindre Gon.

Le brun fut d'ailleurs surpris au début car il était assez rare que Kirua se montre aussi démonstratif mais il lui rendit son étreinte en le serrant à son tour. Tous deux voulurent rester ainsi encore longtemps. Kirua aimait sentir l'odeur de son meilleur en étant aussi proche, c'était une odeur douce et agréable.

— Gon, je suis désolé, continua de pleurer son meilleur ami, la gorge nouée.

— C'est pas grave Kirua, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

— Gon, je veux... qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours.

— On sera toujours ensemble alors ne pleure pas.

— Je te l'ai jamais dis mais toi aussi tu es ma meilleure rencontre, c'est toi qui me rend heureux chaque jour et même si t'es un imbécile, tu es mon meilleure ami. Le monde entier est rien à côté de toi.

— Héhé, merci, ça me fait plaisir mais maintenant Kirua, sèche tes larmes et rentrons ensemble.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu :D Je sais que la fin ressemble au "Let's go home" de Hide dans Tokyo Ghoul mais c'est pas de ma faute xD Je crois que cette scène m'a tellement touché que je l'ai récris version HxH uwu N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis, même quelques mots. Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu :3_


End file.
